The present disclosure is related to a patient positioning unit. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to an inflatable patient positioning unit for moving a patient in a bed.
Patients supported on beds often require positioning by caregivers in the ordinary course of care. Positioning a patient on a bed may be difficult for a caregiver who must physically lift, pull, push, and/or otherwise move the patient in order to arrange the patient as desired. In order to reduce the difficulty of positioning a patient supported on a bed, mechanical devices on, in, or around the bed may be provided to assist a caregiver positioning the patient.